


Lust or Love at First Sight

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son talk, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone story or companion piece to Father's Always Know. A closeted Barry meets Eddie for the first time and is instantly in love, or lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust or Love at First Sight

 

Barry was in love the moment his eyes first laid upon that beutifully sculpted face. Not really, he knew love at first sight was a myth, but lust at first sight was definetly a thing, or his pants wouldnt have instantly tented there in the preceint like some out-of-control-with-hormones-teenager's would. He had to quickly adjust his pants before anyone could notice. The man, apparently Joe's new Partner, greeted Barry with a smile and handshake, but all Barry could think about was kissing those gorgeous lips, letting them travel down his body and to his groin...and all he could manage to say back to the guy was a measly 'nice...to...meet you...too' before he turned around and hurried to his lab.

He had tried to do work, tried to concentrate on anything, but his mind kept slipping back to the man's perfect face, perfect body. He could see himself on his knees, unzipping those pants and taking the guys mamoth cock into his mouth. He was going crazy, he couldnt take it and ended up doing something he had never done at work, masterbate.

Cumming had helped, but he still couldnt get the damn guy out of his mind.  And then Joe had showed up, sat on the desk and just looked at Barry till Barry finally had to ask- "What?" with more sharpness than he ment to.

Joe's stern face grew to a smile. "He's gay, just so you know"

"Who" Barry asked. 

"Eddie, my new Partner. You're only young once Barry, go down there and talk to him. Maybe ask him out"

"What are you talking about? Why would I ask a guy out?" 

"Oh, come off it Barry, I'm a detective, you really think all this time you've been fooling me, I've known since you were fourteen and basicly drooling over guys on TV like other boys drool over hot chicks." Barry was stunned, he'd never had guessed that Joe had figured him out.

"I dont know, I just...it was easier just pretending, keeping it secret" There was more to it than that though, he had always been afraid it would make him a disapointment in Joe's eyes. Throughout high school he had been the freak, the geek, the kid taken in by the cop that sent his father to jail, and like every kid, Barry wanted to seem at least in some way normal, even if he wasnt. And Joe, well Joe was as much a father to him as his biological father, and Barry knew Joe didnt have any malice towards homosexuals, but a voice within made him worry, made him doubt, told him that this was just one more thing that Joe could never understand.

Truth be told though, he had thought about coming out to Joe a thousand times, and almost did a hundred or so of those times, but always something would happen, or it wouldnt be the right time, or he would come up with some other kind of excuse as to why to keep it a secret, to bottle it all up. But now here Joe was here, telling Barry he'd known since the early days of high school, and now all the secrets, the lies, the half-truths and worrying and doubts, it all seemed silly, stupid even. Why couldnt he have just said something back then and not have to live in the shadows for all these years. 

"You know I tried talking to you about it when I first knew for sure, but I was out of my league and I went to this councilor that had advised-and then me and Iris agreed that it was best to wait and let you tell us in your own time, but..."

"Wait you mean Iris knows too"

"She figured it out when you started dating Chad, she would go on about how cute you two were together" 

"You knew about Chad?" So both Joe and Iris knew about Chad. And here Barry thought all these years he had done so well keeping his first boyfriend a secret from his detective, at times intemidating, father. As with every first love, back then Barry had thought they were soul mates, destined to be together forever. Chad was the first boy he kissed, the first gay kid he had found like him. He had lost his virginity to Chad, and while things may not have worked out, it would always be a good memory.

"Of course, you were super obvious about it. Anyway, we were waiting for you to tell us yourself, I thought maybe when you went off to college you would finally open up, but I now I have come to the conclusion that day would have never come, and you deserve to be happy, Barry. It's not hard to see how lonely you've been since you came back from college. It's obvious that there was something back there between you and Eddie, so go explore it, have fun, be happy, act your age, be yourself."

"So you really have no problems with this" 

"If I had any problems with this I wouldnt be setting you up with my partner. Now get down there and talk to him. Oh and dont mention any of this to Iris, she'll kill me if she knew I'd broken our pack and told you without her present."

"I'll tell her myself then"

"After you go talk to Eddie"

\---------------------------------------------------

Barry almost chickened out, but at the last minute he walked up to Eddie at the new detective's desk, and told him 'hi'. A smile to melt for crossed Eddie's lips as he turned to Barry. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed Barry by the cheeks and kissed him right there in front of everyone. It was heaven, and his cock started to respond in his pants and he had to mentally cuss it out to keep it from getting hard. The last time he had this much trouble controlling his dick was when he first hit puberty.

"I tend to find that getting the first kiss out of the way helps lessen the nerves" Eddie said when he released a stunned Barry. Barry couldnt find any words to reply with, and when he tried he just started babbling. 

The next thing Barry knew was that Eddie was pulling him into the locker room, he pulled Barry into the corner where no one could see them and dropped to his knees, pulling out Barry's straining cock and taking it into his mouth like a pro. It took no time for Barry to shoot his load, he came faster than he ever had in his life, and was a bit embarressed by it, not that Eddie seemed to mind.

"Its good to know I'm hot enough to get you off that fast." Eddie smiled as he stood up to look Barry in the eyes. And Barry smile, he giggled, he fucking, humiliatingly giggled which just made Eddie laugh and kiss him.

"I've never done anything like that" Barry said when they broke off the kiss. 

"Youre a virgin" Eddie said, a bit of worry crossing his face.

"No, I just never did a guy a work, or on the first day I met him"

"I like to be spontanous. Now how about we go out tonight, have a date or something, and maybe that might lead to you and me and handcuffs at my place." Eddie didnt wait for an answer, he kissed Barry again and then left him there in the locker room. Barry wasnt sure if this was lust or love, but whatever it was, it was amazing.


End file.
